


A new problem

by lizziecat101



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizziecat101/pseuds/lizziecat101
Summary: After Grian was free from the watchers, a new problem arises. A new hermit arrives, and chaos ensues. Please read ATUS. My story is meant to come after ATUS. Warning. Self-harm.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 11





	1. A new hermit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [and the universe shifts (ATUS)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905302) by [aayaptre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aayaptre/pseuds/aayaptre). 



Grian sat on the roof of his base, admiring the sunset. Everything was over, and he was happy to have amazing friends. They came back for him, when he was the one who brought so much trouble to them. He was just about to go see Mumbo when his communicator buzzed.

Xisuma-Can everyone meet by that old portal? I have an announcement.

Grian responded quickly and headed over to the portal. When he got there, Scar and Iskall were already there, along with Xisuma. "Ah. Grian. I'd like to wait for a few more Hermits before I share my announcement. Grian nodded agreement. They waited a few more minutes, then everyone had arrived. "So, why are we here?" Asked Bdubs. "Good question. I called all of you here to say that we are accepting another hermit. The hermits burst into a buzz of conversation. Xisuma cleared his throat and they quieted. "I think some of us know him, his name is Dream." Said Xisuma. Again, the hermits broke into excited chatter. "When will he arrive?" Asked TFC. "Dream will arrive in the morning. It's too late to have him come tonight. He will arrive via admin command, so he will be teleported." Said Xisuma. "With that said, we should all go to our bases for the night, it's staring to get late." Said Xisuma. Everyone mumbled agreement, and headed their separate ways. Grian loved flying. As soon as he got his wings, he could fly so much faster. He loved feeling the wind in his hair and his feathers. Sometimes he would use his magic to give him a little extra boost. He flew over the ocean. The sky was clear, and he could see the sun and moon on either side of the sky, the moon slowly going up as the sun went down. It was extraordinarily beautiful. Then he had an idea. He quickly flew to his base, grabbing some eggs from his chest and putting on a mask and a costume. He flew over to Mumbo's base, where he was sitting on the highest part of his build. Mumbo looked at the sky. He too loved the sunset. His thoughts were interrupted by a clucking sound. There was a chicken right beside him. "What? When did you get here?" Asked Mumbo to the little chicken. "Oh, I just hatched." Said a low voice. Mumbo whipped his head around, looking at the chicken. "Wha-" He looked around, then saw a man with a chicken head. "GRIAN!" Yelled Mumbo. "Who's Grian? I'm Poultry Man!" Said the man, throwing eggs at and around the other man. His voice was sarcastically low. Mumbo started to chuckle, then pulled out his sword. "Better run, 'Poultry man.'" Said Mumbo, laying stress on the last two words. "Poultry Man" squealed and flew away quickly, doubling over in the air. "Your wings are a dead give away, Grian." Said Mumbo. "Aww. Does that mean I can't be poultry man anymore?" Asked Grian. "I hope so. You clogged up our message system!" Said Mumbo. "And the I fixed it!" Replied Grian. "Anyway, would you like to stay at my house for the night?" Asked Grian. "Sure." Said Mumbo, putting on his elytra. "Who said you needed your elytra?" Asked Grian, a wide grin spreading across his face. Mumbo paled. "Don't do it. GRIAN!" Mumbo yelled while being flung into the air. "Oh, come on, Mumbo! It'll be fun!" Said Grian, while flipping the other man upside down in the air. Mumbo screeched. "Oh, stop that! It's not THAT bad. Said Grian, launching into the air beside him. "Grian, I swear if you don't put me down I'll-" Started Mumbo, but Grian had shoved his tie in his mouth and was already flying beside him toward his base. Lots of muffled screaming and flying later, they arrived at his base. Grian set Mumbo down lightly on the smooth concrete. "Grian, if I didn't feel so sick, I'd kill you." Said Mumbo, bending over and groaning. Grian doubled over, giggling. Mumbo glared at his friend. "We should head to bed, though. I'll grab another bed for you." Said Grian, barely managing to stop giggling, not caring that the magic was flowing down his arm. He didn't have to hide it anymore. He headed to a shulker box and pulled out a bed for Mumbo. "Thanks, dude. Do you wonder what Dream will be like? It's always exciting to have a new hermit." Said Mumbo, laying down on the bed. "Yeah. It'll be fun. Goodnight, Mumbo." Said Grian, taking off his gear and getting into bed.


	2. The new hermit and a chaotic party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new hermit arrives and they meet up in the shopping district, with Grian and Dream not exactly building bridges right off the bat.

The sun was rising in hermitcraft. Grian felt the rays of sun on his face, and he woke up. He stood up and stretched, unfolding his wings. Feeling the shadow from the wings, Mumbo stirred. "Good morning, Mumbo. Do you remember what day it is?" Asked Grian. "Good morning Grian, and no. I don't remember. What was happening today?" Asked Mumbo. "We are getting a new hermit. I'll ask Xisuma when he should be here." Said Grian, pulling out his communicator. 

Grian- When will the new hermit arrive?

Xisuma- Any minute now. In fact, we should meet up in the shopping district. I'll send a message to the others.

Grian- OK, thanks

"So apparently he could be here any minute, so we are going to meet up in the shopping district." Said Grian. "Don't you dare try to fly me again." Said Mumbo warily. A wide smile spread across Grian's face. "Good idea." Said Grian, closing his eyes and lifting the other man off the ground. He squirmed, trying to break the hold of the purple magic. "Not gonna work, Mumbo. You're flying with me." Grian said, twirling him around and hopping into the air beside him. "I think... I'm going to be sick." Said Mumbo, groaning. Grian tried to do an evil laugh, but ended up coughing, which set Mumbo off laughing. "Oh, so you wanna laugh?" Asked Grian, the smile returning. Mumbo's eyes widened. "Grian-" Mumbo started, but was cut off by Grian jerking him upside down and started him spinning quickly. "OK, let's get to the shopping district, though." Said Grian, bringing Mumbo along, a little more carefully than before. They arrived when it was just Xisuma and them. Grian set him down gently. "I-uh-" Started Mumbo, but then ran over to a bush and threw up. Grian giggled. "How crazy did you fly?!" Asked Xisuma. We just flew here from my base." Said Grian innocently. Mumbo glared at him. "Yeah, right! You call spinning me around flying?! Urgh-" Said Mumbo, still bent over. "Do you have any mints, Xisuma?" Asked Mumbo. "No-" Started Xisuma, but he was cut off by the arrival of Dream.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Woah. Hi." Said Dream, a little disoriented from the teleport. "Welcome to hermitcraft! Sorry we don't have everyone here. Some people slept in. Xisuma pulled out his communicator, fingers flying across the keys. 

Xisuma- GET OVER HERE, THE NEW HERMIT IS ALREADY HERE!

Scar- OK, geeze! I'm coming.

Rendog- Yeah, man. I'm on my way.

Stress- I'm coming. 

"Sorry for that. They are on their way. Here is your communicator, and we are having a party later today." Said Xisuma said, handing Dream his communicator. Almost immediately after he got his communicator, Rendog hit the ground by Grian with a splat. "Oh gosh, I gotta eat! I'm at two hearts." Said Ren, pulling out a golden carrot. Then Cleo and Stress landed gently by Xisuma. "Hey! Welcome to hermitcraft! Sorry, I slept in." Said Stress. "Same here. Welcome!" Said Cleo. "Hi. I'm Dream," He said. "I'm Xisuma, that's Grian, Mumbo is the one retching on the bush, that's Ren, over there is Cleo, and Stress next to her, and that's everyone here at the moment." Said Xisuma. Soon everyone was there, and they introduced themselves. "So that's everyone. We are having a party later today in the main room of Sahara. Grian, Xisuma, and Mumbo stayed after everyone else left to talk to Dream. But before anyone could say anything Dream spoke up. "Woah, what's on your back? What are you?" Asked Dream. Grian's eyes filled with tears, and he quickly flew into the air. "Grian! Come back!" Yelled Mumbo, but Grian was already out of sight. Mumbo quickly flew after him. "You shouldn't talk about his wings, it's a sore spot for him." Said Xisuma gently. "Oh, sorry." Said Dream. Of course I'm not sorry. This is a perfect start! Thought Dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, this is fun. Tell me what you think, I hope I do a good job. Give your guess on what is going to happen in the comments.


	3. A chaotic party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They throw a party for the new hermit, but that's when things start going wrong.

Grian was in his base. He was quietly crying. He tripped and fell onto his bed, crying himself to sleep. Mumbo arrived at Grian's base and went up the bubblevator to see his friend. Grian's conscious heard the noise and put up a shield around him. Mumbo sighed and pulled his bed close to the shield and sat down, waiting for Grian to wake up. Grian woke up to see purple. He had put a shield. He looked around to see Mumbo sitting on the bed next to him, eyes closed. "M-Mumbo?" Asked Grian. Mumbo opened his eyes. "I'd like to give you a hug, but, um..." Mumbo trailed off. Grian noticed the shield, and quickly put it down. Mumbo sat down next to him and gave him a tight hug. "You can't let that get to you. It's in the past and we are all here for you." Said Mumbo. "Wait, what time is it?!" Asked Grian. Mumbo's eyes widened. "We have got to go! We are going to be late!" Said Mumbo. "Don't worry about that. Just grab a mint." Said Grian with a slight smile. Mumbo groaned, but grabbed a mint and readied himself for the crazy speed he was about to feel. "Just close your eyes, and you should be fine. This time, I'm just going to be going quickly, no stunts, OK?" Asked Grian. "Yeah, just no sharp turns, please." Said Mumbo. Grian nodded and lifted his friend. Mumbo popped the mint in his mouth and closed his eyes tightly. Grian flew as fast as he could, pulling Mumbo along with his magic. They arrived thirty seconds later. "See? That wasn't so bad." Said Grian, setting Mumbo down. "Speak for yourself. It was terrifying!" Said Mumbo. Xisuma walked up to them. "I just watched you come from the sky! It almost looked like you teleported, you were going so fast." Said Xisuma. "At least, I had a mint." Said Mumbo. "Well, you're not late. We were just about to start." Said Xisuma. Dream saw them from a distance and smiled under his mask. You ready, Nightmare? Thought Dream. Of course I'm ready. Nightmare replied. Grian saw Dream, and his eyes turned red. He stormed over to him, clearly upset. Mumbo looked up in surprise, then tried to hold Grian back, but couldn't. Grian came up to Dream. "How dare you! Asking what I am. What are you? Why do you need a mask? Huh? Huh? You don't just comment on someone like that!" Yelled "Grian". Grian fell into a trance like state. He saw what he was doing, but could't move himself. He screamed at himself to stop, but he couldn't. Dream look surprised and hurt. Everyone fell silent. Xisuma stormed up to Grian. "What the heck are you doing?! Stop that!" Xisuma yelled, then saw his eyes, and gasped. Grian fought against himself, but he couldn't take control. His body collapsed from the strain. When he woke up, he was in control again. But he wasn't sure where he was. He remembered what happened, and started to breath heavily. Mumbo heard a noise, and went to where Grian was. "Why? Why did you do that? That's not okay! Just because he made you upset! You can't do that!" Mumbo yelled. Grian opened his mouth to speak, then couldn't. He burst into tears and flew as fast as he could back to his base. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He crashed through the glass and lie on the floor, sobbing. He pulled deep and grabbed bedrock, and surrounded himself. He didn't want anyone to come for him. Mumbo just stood there, stunned. He hadn't expected a reaction like that. He decided that he had to make sure Grian was alright. He headed toward the base, then gasped when he saw the shattered glass. He walked in through the broken glass. Then he saw the bedrock. And he heard it. Inside the box, Grian was crying. And not quietly. Mumbo went to help, then remembered what he had done, and decided to leave him alone for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a lot of fun with this. This is the third one I've released today.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian decides he can't stay in his box, so he hides in his mansion. Meanwhile, he is getting framed. What is going to do?

Grian wakes up to voices outside of the box. "I'm worried. What if he won't come out? I know he was awful, but why would he do this? Something isn't adding up." Grian heard Doc say. "I know. And his eyes were red. What are we going to do?" Asked Xisuma. Grian didn't think he should be listening, so he quickly broke the bedrock and ran for the opening in the glass. "Grian, wait!" Yelled Doc. Grian flinched, but flew out. He flew to his mansion. There, he removed the glass from his cuts, and layed on his bed. "I really hope he's okay." Said Doc. "Me too, Doc. Me too." Said Xisuma. Back with Dream. He had already gathered enchanted netherite gear. "Perfect. So, nightmare. I heard that Grian ran out of his bedrock box. That means we can frame him. But the problem is, what to do." Thought Dream. "I have an idea. You could blow up that guy Mumbo's base." Nightmare said. "Good idea, Nightmare. I'll leave a few feathers behind, to make it seem like Grian did it." Thought Dream. He headed for Mumbo's base. Grian heard explosions. He headed outside, to see Mumbo's base in ruins. He whipped out his communicator. 

Grian- Mumbo... I walked outside, and your base, it's, um-

Mumbo- What? You know what, I'll just look.

Grian saw Mumbo and flew up to him. Mumbo was silent. "Who would do this? Why?" Asked Grian. "Wait, I think I see something on some remaining blocks." Choked Mumbo. Him and Grian flew up, to find feathers. The kind from Grian's wings. Mumbo gasped. Grian looked. "What, how are my feathers..." Grian trailed off. "I don't want to see you. Get away from me." Said Mumbo quietly. Realization dawned on Grian's face. "But I didn-" Started Grian. "I said, GET AWAY!" Yelled Mumbo, as he stabbed Grian in the back with his sword.

Server: Grian was slain by Mumbo 

Grian woke up in his base. Then he remembered. He was blamed for blowing up Mumbo's base. Why does everything go wrong for me? Thought Grian, crying. Mumbo silently came in, but Grian didn't notice. "Why am I blamed? I don't want to do this. Maybe I should leave the server, I didn't intend to be on a server with other people anyway." Said Grian, his voice breaking up as he spoke. Mumbo came out of the corner of the base. "N-no! I can't do this!" Said Grian, then he flew away. He couldn't face anyone. He would try to hide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, this is fun. Please comment what you think.


	5. Blames are pinned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hermits hear that Mumbo's base has been blown up, and they place their blames.

The other hermits had seen the destruction, and the feathers. They all knew who to blame. Xisuma was stunned. He didn't know why Grian would do this, but there was evidence that he did. The others hadn't gotten so stunned as angry. They all knew how long these builds could take, and it was destroyed in a matter of seconds. Grian was so distraught that he didn't even think who it could've actually been. He didn't want to keep getting blamed. He hated the icy stares. And then it happened. Dream's starter base blew up. And again, he was blamed. Grian heard the explosion, then his communicator buzzed like crazy.

Dream- WHAT

Dream- NO WAY

Dream- My base! It's gone!

Xisuma- I'm on my way

Grian flew over to what remained of the base. Everyone there glared at him. He flew up and around, to find feathers again. He gasped. "Why are you surprised, huh? You know you did it." Said Doc. Mumbo stormed up to Grian. "First my base, now his? What is wrong with you?" Asked Mumbo angrily. "But I didn't-" Started Grian, but was cut off when Mumbo slapped him. Something inside him broke. When he looked up, Mumbo gasped. "Your sparkle, it's..." Mumbo trailed off. Grian looked up blankly. This could be bad. I wasn't expecting him to lose his sparkle. Thought Dream. Xisuma frowned. If Grian did it, why would he lose his sparkle? Thought Xisuma. Then Mumbo had an idea. "How do I know those aren't contacts? Huh? How do I know you wouldn't take it that far?" Asked Mumbo. "I don't wear contacts." Said Grian flatly, flying away, noticeably with out the excitement he had before. Grian flew to his base. He didn't feel alright. He couldn't feel, and it scared him. Xisuma had followed him, and now was watching in horror as his friend grabbed a sword from his chest and started cutting his own wrists, watching the blood drip down. "S-Stop!" Cried Xisuma, rushing up and taking away the sword. Grian stared blankly. Xisuma knew what it looked like when someone had lost their sparkle, and Grian was definitely not wearing contacts. Grian walked up to another chest and grabbed another sword, doing the same thing, staring blankly at the deep purple blood that seeped from the cuts. Xisuma started crying. He walked up to him and took that one too. "Stop!" Xisuma yelled. Xisuma pulled out his communicator.

Xisuma- Stress, could you come to Grian's base? I need to talk to you.

Stress- OK? I'm coming.

By the time he was done on the communicator, Grian had crafted an iron sword and was doing it again. Xisuma took that too. Stress came into the base to see Grian just staring blankly, watching the blood drip down his arms. She gasped and saw Xisuma holding various swords. "Did he do that to himself?" Asked Stress. Xisuma nodded. I need your help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How long can Grian hold up? When he snaps, what will he do?


	6. How long can he be blamed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every circumstance seems to work against him. How long can he be blamed?

"What can I do?" Asked Stress. "I just ask that you make sure he doesn't keep hurting himself. At this rate, he might even pull out some TNT. And he wouldn't be able to come back from that. I need you so that I can go help rebuild." Said Xisuma. "OK. But what I don't understand is why this is happening, he did do it after all." Said Stress. "That's where I'm not so sure." Said Mumbo, coming from the corner of the room. "What do you mean? And why were you in here?" Asked Xisuma. "I was watching Grian after he respawned, then I was trying to figure out why he would go emotionless if he did it. And for the first question, I heard what he was saying when he respawned." Said Mumbo. Mumbo then explained what happened after Grian respawned. "Do you think he could've predicted that someone would've been there?" Asked Stress. "No. And he is not wearing contacts. I know what it looks like." Said Xisuma. "You know what, Stress, you watch him and I'll help Mumbo rebuild." Said Xisuma, putting on his elytra. The whole time, Grian was just sitting there, staring at the deep purple blood seep down his arm. "Do you think he heard us?" Asked Stress. "I'm sure he did, but he's not going to care right now." Replied Xisuma. With that, Xisuma and Mumbo headed toward where Mumbo's base was to rebuild, leaving Stress with Grian. "Can you talk to me, please?" Asked Stress. "I want a sword. It stopped bleeding." Said Grian blankly. Stress burst into tears. Grian fought hard inside of himself to do something. To help her. He hated seeing his friends like that. Grian sat down next to her, giving her a hug. She gasped, then looked up. His eyes were flickering between that awful grey and his natural blue. Struggle was evident on his face as he tried his hardest to care. To do something other than stare blankly. She hugged back, realizing this might make the difference between him having emotions or not. Grian gasped as he was thrown back. A few seconds later, the same thing happened to Stress. Grian's eyes flashed even faster, then settled on his natural light blue. Stress ran up to him, squeezing him in a tight hug. He stood there for a few seconds before hugging her back. Then Stress yelped and stepped back. Grian was confused, then winced and looked at his wrist. He gasped. There was a red heart on his wrist. "No. No. NO. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" Said Grian. Stress looked at her own wrist. "What is that? And why are you saying sorry? I'm just so happy you're okay." Said Stress. "I um... I'm part wolf." Said Grian. Stress guessed where that was going. "Let me guess. You're an alpha." Said Stress. Grian nodded. "You marked me. That's okay! But you have to tell me what the mark does." Said Stress. "Well, you will get wolf ears and a tail. Once you get them, you can hide them. But it will be painful for a while. And you can teleport." Said Grian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting, I usually am off the computer on the weekends. And, oh! My fingers feel amazing flying across the keyboard again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected happening leads to someone to stick up for Grian, but then those awful red eyes come back. How is Grian going to fight it?

"Hold up. HOLD up. Before you start down talking yourself, be happy that you got your emotions back." Said Stress. Grian's eyes widened and a smile spread across his face. "I have an idea! You can tell when the other person with the mark is lying, so you can tell them I didn't do it! Or even better you can show them that I'm not lying! Your eyes will turn green for truth, and red for lie."Said Grian. "OK. If you really aren't lying, that should help." Said Stress, giving him a tight hug. Stress pulled away after a while and opened up her communicator.

Stress- Xisuma, Mumbo, and Scar, please come to Grian's base.

Xisuma- Is everything alright? 

Stress- Yeah, I just have something to show you.

Scar- I'm on my way.

Xisuma- I'll teleport there.

Xisuma let out a relieved sigh to see the color of Grian's eyes. Mumbo arrived and was surprised to see Grian's natural blue eyes. "How did you get them back already? I heard it was hard to do." Said Mumbo. Grian already had a hard time just being around others at the moment, so he just stood behind Stress nervously. "That's not why I asked you here. Long story short, I got marked. Before you react, there is one big perk. I can tell if the other person with the mark is lying. Can you guess who marked me?" Asked Stress. "Let me guess. Was it Grian?" Asked Scar. Stress nodded. "He had the idea that I would ask if he did it, and I would see if he was lying or not. If my eyes are green, truth. If they turn red, it's a lie." Said Stress. Xisuma gestured for Stress to proceed. Stress pulled out some chairs (stairs) for them to sit on. Grian sat on his bed, facing Stress on the opposite bed. "Grian. Did you blow up Mumbo's base?" Asked Stress. Grian closed his eyes tightly before responding. "N-No." He said nervously. Stress looked at the others. "I know what the answer is. The question is, can you see it?" Asked Stress. Mumbo gasped as her eyes flashed a brilliant green. Mumbo looked down quickly as tears filled his eyes. Stress turned back to Grian. "Did you blow up Dream's base?" Asked Stress softly. "No." Grian replied. Again Stress turned to the others, her eyes flashing that beautiful green. Mumbo stood up and flew away, Grian seeing his face for a brief moment before he was off. Mumbo's eyes were red. "I'm so sorry! We shouldn't have blamed you." Said Xisuma. "Xisuma, you said my eyes were red, right?" Asked Grian. "Yeah, why?" Xisuma replied. "Mumbo's eyes were just red." Said Grian. "We have to get to him!" Yelled Stress. They all put on their elytra. "I wouldn't do that. Have you forgotten what I can do?" Asked Grian with a smile. "Don't do it!" Yelled Xisuma, but he was already in the air. Soon after, so were Stress and Scar. Stress squealed in excitement. "I'm glad at least someone is excited." Said Grian, flying Stress in a circle. "Of course! Who wouldn't be excited to be FLOATED?!" Asked Stress while flying in a circle. Grian looked like he was about to say something, then gasped like the wind was knocked out of him. He slowly let Stress, Xisuma and Scar down. Stress's smile faded. "Are you alright?" Asked Stress. Grian shook his head, no. He tried to say something, then collapsed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a ton of fun. Tell me how you like it in the comments.


	8. They're back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the start of this chapter, Grian has collapsed and his friends are all very worried for him. And of course now they know that he is innocent, so who did it?

Grian was dying of laughter. Stress was in the air, surrounded by the familiar purple mist, making the silliest faces as she flew by. Then, it hit. It felt like the life was just sucked out of him. He let his friends down slowly, then tried to say something, but couldn't. He heard Stress ask if he was alright. He shook his head. He was not okay. He was instantaneously exhausted. He didn't know why, but seconds later, he was unconscious on the floor. In Grian's head. He opened his eyes to see that, thing. Grian gasped and scooted backwards. (He's sitting down) "W-Who are you?" Asked Grian. He chuckled. "Call me Nightmare." Nightmare said, bending over, bringing his face close to Grian's. "Wait, are you Dream's opposite?" Asked Grian fearfully. "Yup. And he's finally letting me do something EXCITING with him. This is going to be FUN." Chuckled Nightmare. "You're the one that I was fighting for control with!" Yelled Grian, suddenly angry. "And YOU and Dream must've framed me." Yelled Grian, standing up straight. He punched Nightmare in the gut. Nightmare fell to the ground, head down. When he looked up, his eyes were purple and his voice, his voice, his voice was so familiar. He chuckled. "You've figured it out, Diamond." Said Nightmare. Grian gasped, realizing who it was. The watchers were back. "No! Stay away from my friends, or you will end up like Crown and Braid!" Grian said. Again, the figure chuckled. "But you've seen what we can do with our new watcher. He can possess. Now, you will come back with us. It's either that or you beautiful new server will turn out just like Evo." Said the voice menacingly. Grian's eyes filled with tears and he sank to his knees. "We will give you only this night to make your decision." Said the watcher. And just like that, he was awake. He woke up in a bed, not in his base. He sat up straight in the bed, quickly wiping the tears from his eyes. Stress heard him wake up from the other room and walked in. "Are you OK?" Asked Stress, worry evident in her voice. "Y-Yeah. I guess I just used a little too much magic today." Said Grian in reply. Stress breathed a sigh of relief. "Scar and Xisuma went after Mumbo and held him back until his eyes changed back." Said Stress. "Good." Said Grian. "I'm not feeling one hundred percent, you can go have the others tell all the hermits I didn't. I'm going to head back to my base." Said Grian. "Alright. Just call for me if you need me." Said Stress, putting on her elytra. "I can give you a speed boost, if you'd like." Said Grian, holding up his hand. "No, it's okay. You just said you used too much." Said Stress. "This is only a little thing! I'm doing it anyway!" Said Grian, smiling. He held out his hand and gave her elytra a little blast. Stress smiled. "Thanks, Grian." Said Stress with a laugh. Stress flew out. Grian sighed, then started to cry. I'll have to make a portal in the night to be able to get out. If they knew I was leaving, they would try to stop me. Thought Grian. Mumbo walked in. Mumbo gasped. "Don't leave! We need you here!" Yelled Mumbo. Grian gasped and looked up quickly. "I never said that out loud." Said Grian.


	9. Grian runs away and Dream dissapears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mumbo finds out he can mind read, but then Grian runs away, leaving in the night. Dream suddenly disappears hours after Grian leaves.

"I didn't say that out loud." Said Grian, gasping and jerking his head up to look at Mumbo. "But I heard you say it?" Said Mumbo. "That doesn't matter! Just don't follow me! You know what, I'm not going to let you follow me!" Said Grian. "What are you-" Mumbo was cut off by Grian freezing him in place. "Don't worry. It's on a thirty minute timer, but it'll give me time to run away." Said Grian. Tears filled Mumbo's eyes. He wanted to stop his friend. They all wanted him to stay. He hadn't gotten a chance to say sorry. Then he had an idea. He closed his eyes tightly and thought hard. Before you leave, I just wanted to say sorry. Thought Mumbo. Grian gasped and tears filled his eyes. "I-I need to go. Tell them. Just know, I didn't want to leave. I will not be back. Goodbye." Said Grian, bursting into tears. Even though Mumbo couldn't move or talk, one thing was for sure. He could cry. His face was already flooded with tears. Grian flew as fast as his wings would take him to his base. He would hide in his base until the night so that the others wouldn't find the portal. He made it into his base, the tears blown off of his face and onto his shirt because of the strong wind. He hid in a corner and fell asleep. As soon as Mumbo could move, he started screaming and running for other hermits. Anyone within a quarter of a chunk could hear him, and they all rushed to see what was the matter. Mumbo couldn't stop crying and his face was tear stained, though you couldn't see that under the tears that flooded his face. "What's wrong?" Asked Xisuma. "G-Grian! We have to find him! He's going to go back to the Watchers! A-And he told me to say that he didn't want to, and to tell you that. He's going to leave in the night. H-He never said it out loud, but it was like I could hear his thoughts a-and he froze me, I couldn't move for half an hour and he flew out! We have to find him!" Cried Mumbo, choking over tears. Stress just stood there, mouth gaping and tears filling her eyes. Xisuma's eyes widened. "Why are we still standing here?! We have to find him!" Xisuma yelled, slipping on his elytra. As soon as that was said, everyone took off in different directions to search for Grian. Stress flew toward Sahara, yelling for Grian, looking everywhere, all the while crying quietly. Xisuma heading first to his pickle shop, you couldn't see inside it from the outside. He yelled until he lost his voice, and then kept looking. "Mumbo headed for Grian's underwater base, screaming even though it hurt his throat to even talk. After a few minutes, he fell to the floor in exhaustion. He pulled out his communicator weakly. 

Mumbo- I can't keep going. If I could stand, I would. Don't come to help me. Keep looking. I'll get up when I can move.

TFC- Are you sure? I could come over there and help you.

Mumbo- Just keep looking, damn it!

TFC- Okay!

Grian woke up to the sound of rockets. He looked out the window. It was almost time to make the portal. But there was someone in his base, looking for him. He made a slight noise, and the person gasped. They ran toward his spot. Grian stood up quickly. "Don't go! Please!" Pleaded Welsknight. "I-I have to go!" Yelled Grian, freezing Welsknight in place. Wels's face flooded with tears. Grian quickly flew to the Sahara building. That was the place the original portal, and was the only place he could make his portal. Xisuma saw him, and quickly tp'd everyone there. "Stop!" Yelled Xisuma, sliding out his admin panel and flinging a freeze command at him. Grian blocked the command with his shield. "S-Stay back! I will fight you if I have to!" Grian cried. "Then so be it." Said the admin, taking his stance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One bad thing after another happens to poor Grian, will his friends be able to save him this time?


	10. The fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xisuma and Grian fight. Grian ends up getting tricked and captured. By who, I will not tell.

Grian hated having to do this, but he loved his friends too much to let them be killed by the watchers. Grian sent a blast of magic toward Xisuma. Xisuma dodged and quickly sent another command his way. Grian again blocked it and flew behind the admin. The admin whirled around, only to get blasted back. Grian pulled deep into his reserves of magic, ready to make the portal. Before he could though, something hit him in the back of his head and his world went black. Welsknight gasped. He had hit Grian in the back of the head with the flat of his sword. "I-I did it!" He shuddered a sigh of relief. Xisuma groaned. Mumbo rushed to his side, checking for blood. "I-I'm fine! Take Grian under my base. There is bedrock and if you place an iron door, it'll take him a second to get out. In that time we can stop him." Said Xisuma. Mumbo nodded and set him down lightly. Mumbo knew that the admin could teleport to them if he wanted. Bdouble gingerly picked Grian up, being careful of his dark purple wings. "I'll take him there." Said Bdouble. Xisuma nodded. Bdouble took Grian to the area under Xisuma's base, placing an iron door and putting Grian on a bed. Grian woke up after Bdouble had left. He sat up quietly. Little did he know that Stress was sitting there, waiting for him to do so. "He's awake!" Yelled Stress. Xisuma rushed into the room. Grian was distressed. He quickly closed his eyes and went into his mind space and called out to the being he knew was there. To Xisuma and Stress, it looked like he had just closed his eyes and sat down. "Azazel!" Grian called out into the large empty space in his mind. "What is it, Grian. Finally ready to let me out?" Asked Azazel. "I need your help. I need to get out of the server, and I can't if I'm stuck here. I'll let you out if you promise not to hurt my friends, and to come back in when we meet the Watchers. I need to be myself for that." Said Grian. "Fine." Said Azazel with a sigh. Grian opened his eyes suddenly. "Ah. Finally free." In the mind space, Grian jabbed him. "Fine, fine! Straight to the point." Said Azazel, rubbing his side. Xisuma gasped, noticing Grian's appearance. He was wearing a purple robe and his eyes were black. "Who are you and what have you done with Grian?!" Yelled Xisuma."Oh, you've never seen me. I am Grian's opposite. He let me out so that I could get him outta here." Said Azazel simply. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Said Xisuma, pulling up his admin panel. "Well that's just too bad, Grian. I might just have to hurt your friends." Said Azazel mockingly. His eyes flashed blue. "DON'T YOU DARE!" Yelled Grian. Azazel pushed Grian back. "Now, now. You wanted me to get you out, right? How am I supposed to do that if SOMEONE is trying to keep me here? Exactly. And relax. I won't KILL the dude." Said Azazel calmly. Xisuma paled, but held his stance. "False! Go get Wels!" Xisuma yelled. "Oh, getting help, are we? I'll just leave." Said Azazel. He raised his hand and the bedrock just disappeared. Xisuma gasped. The iron door disappeared. Azazel raised a hand and Xisuma was thrown against a wall. His eyes widened, then he sagged down. Azazel went into the main base where Stress and Wels were waiting. "Do you really want to permanently die today?" Asked Azazel. Again, his eyes flashed blue. "I won't let you hurt them!" Grian screamed forcing Azazel down. "Get back, damn it!" Yelled Grian, his eyes flashing. Wels and Stress backed up. Azazel again was out, and they were both blasted and Wels crashed out of a window and Stress hit the wall and her eyes rolled behind her head. Inside the mind space, Grian sat back, his eyes filled with tears. Azazel flew out and headed for the Sahara building. He closed his eyes tightly and forced the magic through his fingertips, creating a portal on the Sahara building. He then walked through it and into the Watcher's dimension.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Watchers have Grian, and something awful planned. In the overworld, Stress feels the mark kicking in.

Grian sighed, holding back tears as he flew to the castle that he knew the new Watchers would inhabit. "Welcome. Glad you could make it. Wouldn't want to destroy another server." Said the first Watcher. "Yes, we have a little something prepared for you." The other Watcher said evilly, sending a chill down Grian's spine. "Oh, yes. You did permanently kill the previous Watchers, after all." Said the first Watcher. Grian tried to say something, but his throat was dry to the point where he didn't want to speak. In the time he barely blink, the second Watcher was behind him, holding his arms behind his back. Grian gasped. The first Watcher sneered. "So this is how weak you really are. I was expecting more." The Watcher sighed, then signaled to the other Watcher. The Watcher behind Grian hit him in the back of his head with his staff. Grian crumpled to the ground. "Really, I was expecting more resistance from the one that killed Braid and Crown." The first Watcher sighed. Back in the overworld, Stress was devastated. She had already started to develop a bond with Grian, he had marked her, after all. She had locked herself in her base, refusing to let anyone inside. Occasionally Xisuma or Wellsknight would visit, trying to get her to come out, but she wouldn't respond or come out. Then, she felt it. A searing pain in the back of her head, she gasped, and then she collapsed. Xisuma had happened to be visiting and heard Stress gasp, then heard a thud. That's it. He muttered. He pulled out his netherite pickaxe and broke down the door. He wasn't totally surprised that she collapsed, she hadn't been treating herself right. She hadn't come out, excepted food or water, or even come out to go the the bathroom. He sighed and carried her into the other room and onto the couch. Xisuma waited with her until she came back to consciousness. Grian woke up to a sharp pain. He was chained against a stone wall. Across the room, the first Watcher had a maniac smile with a whip in his hand. Grian's eyes filled with tears as he knew what was to come, the rapidly blinked to get rid of them. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing him cry. The first Watcher saw the dangerous gleam in his eye, and wavered for a moment. "You are SO lucky I know I deserve this." Said Grian, voice quivering. "All the better for us." Said the second Watcher gleefully, raising her whip and bringing it down on the helpless young man. Stress woke up screaming in pain. It hurt like hell. Her side felt like a drowned had brought it's claws down her side. Xisuma's eyes snapped open. "Stress! What's wrong?! Do you need anything?!" Asked Xisuma. "It- it HURTS! Make it s-stop!" Gasped Stress. "Where?!" Asked Xisuma. She grabbed her side and wrist where the mark was. The mark had turned black laced with red. Stress lifted her shirt where the excruciating pain was coming from. She gasped. Xisuma looked quickly. His eyes widened. There was a long, deep scratch where something sharp has scratched down it. "But you were laying down!" Xisuma gasped as he saw her mark. "Your mark, it shows your mate is hurting... that must be where this came from! I'll go get Mumbo, STAY HERE! I will be back." Said Xisuma quickly. Stress nodded painfully and layed carefully on the bed, still gasping in pain. Grian cried out in pain. The second Watcher chuckled slightly. "Let's give him a little extra... surprise as a welcome gift." Said the second Watcher. The other Watcher grinned almost maniacally, then nodded. The first Watcher brought his whip down his leg. Again, Grian cried out. This continued for half an hour until Grian was sagged there, only barely flinching as the sharp edges cut into his skin. Stress was screaming in pain when they got there. Mumbo gasped. Xisuma rushed up to her with his admin panel flipped open. He quickly flicked out a heal command at her. It hit her and she shuddered in relief. "Thank you." She said gratefully, then she gasped. "What's wrong?" Asked Xisuma. "I'd bet on my life the Watchers wouldn't let you teleport Grian out and that's the only way you can heal him." Said Stress, eyes filling with tears for the one she had started to love so much. Mumbo's eyes widened as he came to the same conclusion. "Goshdarnit, Grian! Why'd you have to go out and go back like that?!" Mumbo yelled. Just then, Stress's mark glowed a bright white, and her communicator went off in the pattern that meant someone was video calling her. "I-I'll go take this." Said Stress. She walked into another room and accepted the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not posting! I got lazy with the story. TvT

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think of this in the comments. Enjoy! I will try to post more every day. Also, this is MY version. I have no ships, and the characters are real, and I am describing them my way, not how they actually are. And let me know if I should make the chapters longer or shorter. I am always open to constructive criticism and will check comments pretty much hourly.


End file.
